Grognak the Barbarian
Grognak the Barbarian was a multimedia franchise owned by Hubris Comics in the mid-21st century. Background The franchise relates the adventures of the titular Grognak in an ancient, fantastical world. The series began as a comic book and eventually expanded to other media, including video games such as the text adventure Reign of Grelok and the CRPG Grognak & the Ruby Ruins. There were at least fourteen issues of the comic book published, ten of which appear in Fallout 4. Instead of bearing the Month of Publication and Issue Number as American comics have done for much of their existence, Grognak appears to indicate only a Day and Month of release (hence issues with duplicate numbers but different months), perhaps indicating a weekly or bi-weekly magazine-style method of numbering. Many of these books were badly damaged or destroyed by the Great War of 2077. An intact copy, with no missing pages, is considered very rare. The price for a copy was $23. Characters Variants "The Ants of Agony" Titled "The Ants of Agony," this issue of was about the AntAgonizer trying to get revenge on Grognak and was written by Mr. Neptura. "In the Lair of the Virgin Eater" This issue is titled "In the Lair of the Virgin Eater" and was released in November of an unspecified year. An image of this issue is copied onto a slide for the Vault Dweller's Survival Guide. The slide's identifying number is VDSG Plate #188-63. "Revenge of the Man-Saurian" Titled "Revenge of the Man-Saurian," not much is known about this issue other than it involves the Man-Saurian and it was released sometime in June, 2077. "Grognak's Salute to the Troops" Not much is known about this issue other than it was most likely war propaganda and that it was released sometime in July, 2077. "An Axe For All Ages" Titled "An Axe for All Ages," not much is known about this issue other than it was released sometime in August, 2077. "Blood on the Harp" This issue came out on January 16th of an unknown year. "Cometh the Trickster" This issue came out on February 20th of an unknown year. "Jungle of the Bat-Babies" This issue came out on March 21st of an unknown year. "In the Bosom of the Corsair Queen" This issue came out April 24th of an unknown year. "Demon Slaves, Demon Sands" This issue came out on May 22nd of an unknown year. "Enter Maula: War Maiden of Mars" This issue came out on June 22nd of an unknown year. "Fatherless Cur!" This issue came out on July 24th of an unknown year. "Lost in the Snows of Lust" This issue came out on August 24th of an unknown year. "What Sorcery This?" This issue came out on December 16th of an unknown year. Behind the scenes * "Grognak the Barbarian" is a reference to Conan the Barbarian. * The cover of "In the Lair of the Virgin Eater" resembles the cover of the Conan issue: "Lair of the Ice Worm." * The stance Grognak takes on the cover of the comic book is nearly identical to the Barbarian class image from The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion. The axe in his hand is also similar in appearance to the Iron Battle Axe from the same game. * The issue "Lost in the Snows of Lust" may be a reference to "The Frost-Giant's Daughter," one of the early Conan the Barbarian stories written by Robert E. Howard. * "In the Bosom of the Corsair Queen" and "Jungle of the Bat-Babies" are probably references to the Conan story "Queen of the Black Coast," although the cover of "In the Bosom of the Pirate Queen" appears to be a parody of the covers of erotic romance novels. * "Enter Maula: Warmaid of Mars" may be a reference to Edgar Rice Burroughs Martian Circle, especially The Warlord of Mars and Thuvia: Maid of Mars. * Several issues mentioned in Fallout 4 might be references to DC Comics storylines, such as Grognak dying then coming back to life, a possible reference to the death of Superman. Also, Mastadonald and Skullpocalypse teaming up to defeat Grognak is a reference to multiple super-villain team ups in media. Category:Skill books Category:Hubris Comics products de:Grognak der Barbar es:Grognak el Bárbaro pl:Grognak Barbarzyńca pt:Grognak the Barbarian ru:Грогнак-варвар